1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors often include a housing and a number of lenses integrated with the housing. The housing receives a number of optical fibers therein and the lenses are configured for converging light signals emitted from the optical fibers. However, in such an integrated structure, when one of the lenses is broken, the whole connector becomes useless.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical fiber connector, which can overcome the above shortcomings.